


More Than Meets The Eye

by Ghostofst4rm4n



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Stove (Autobot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofst4rm4n/pseuds/Ghostofst4rm4n
Summary: A young couple finally find the last item to complete their dream kitchen. They get more than the bargained for though.
Collections: Discord Drabbles





	More Than Meets The Eye

The salesman waved in front of the polished steel. The couple smiled, they had finally found the unit they dreamed of to complete their new kitchen.

They followed the salesman over to the register to pay. The young man reached for his wallet and found it hard to do with his arms missing. The initial blast was so deafening he didn’t hear his wife scream as she was disintegrated from the blast.

Turning he saw the stove transform into a giant and begin blasting at a jet…

“That shouldn’t be here!”

The next blast sent him to meet his wife.


End file.
